Folie
by Lune-nuit
Summary: Un moment d'égarement de notre prince préféré. Un moment habituel je vous l'accorde. C'est pour ça qu'on l'aime après tout.


**Coucou mes lutins !**

**Vu que je m'ennuie beaucoup et que je suis inspirée, je vous publie un petit bonus à ma fiction en cour « Le journal de Levi ». (Bon ça n'a presque aucun rapport avec mais on peut voir dans la victime, le personnage qui apparaît brièvement dans l'histoire principale au chapitre 2 ^-^). Donc voilà un petit cassage de plomb de notre prince préféré en petit M (oui il y a un lemon, enfin, une sorte, c'pas vraiment ça.) Oui il est un peu OOC j'ai l'impression.**

**Reborn ne m'appartient pas.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Elle est attachée à mon lit, moi debout, face à elle. J'aime cette sensation de supériorité que j'ai. Elle me fixe avec ses yeux gris, plein de reproches. Evidement qu'elle en a des reproches, manquerait plus qu'elle s'attache à son bourreau. Ces yeux néanmoins m'énervent au plus haut point. Aucune larme ne se décide à sortir d'eux.

Je la frappe au visage une énième fois. Elle crie, une voix aigue et brisée pas un hoquet. Ça y est ? Elle chiale ?

Je la tire par les cheveux. De longs cheveux roux. Je n'aime pas le roux. C'est la couleur du diable, que seul porte les paysans. Je hais tous les paysans.

Perdu, elle ne pleure toujours pas. Cette salope, elle ose ne pas assouvir les désirs de son prince.

« Pleure » Grommelé-je

Je ne sais pas si elle ne comprends pas l'italien ou si elle développe un côté masochiste mais une lueur flamboie dans ses pupilles grises.

« Hors de question, bâtard. » Me dit-elle en anglais.

Je lui fracasse le crâne en la repoussant sur la tête de lit, me traiter de bâtard, moi ? Plutôt l'autre qui m'a servit de frère jumeau avant que je ne lui règle son compte. Elle n'a presque rien, mais entre dans un état de choc. J'adore ça. Je m'avance sur le lit. Je continue une fois, deux fois puis à la troisième elle frotte sa jambe contre la mienne, espère-t-elle me déconcentrer ?

Ses yeux son emplis de peur, une peur magnifique, géniale. J'en suis à l'origine.

Je voulais les lui arracher, mais tout compte fait je lui laisse. Je veux qu'elle me voit, je veux voir ses sensations… je la veux elle.

Je lui arrache ses vêtements, et d'ailleurs je fais de même pour les miens. Elle tire sur ses liens. C'est vain.

« Pitié » Chuchote-t-elle. Son attitude change du tout au tout, c'est bien une putain de gonzesse.

Je mords d'un coup un morceau de peau que j'ai devant moi. Un prince de la pitié ? Et puis quoi encore ?

Elle halète et gigote. Elle souffre. Mais mon problème est qu'elle ne souffre pas assez.

Je la plante avec mes royaux couteaux. Mais pas dans le ventre ni dans le cœur. Ça la tuerait et je ne veux pas qu'elle meure tout de suite.

Sa cuisse suinte, du sang dégouline, elle tremble et gémit. Je lâche le morceau de peau et lui souris. Son épaule porte la trace de ma majestueuse bouche et ma dentition acérée.

« Alors paysanne ? Toujours pas une petite larme pour ton altesse ? »

Elle me crache dessus. N'a-t-elle pas honte ? Je griffe son corps, profondément. Elle est en sueur.

Je me baisse, et lèche le sang qui dégouline des plaies, d'abord celle de la cuisse. Elle tremble comme une feuille, c'est jouissif. Ensuite, je m'attarde sur la chair que j'ai croqué peu de temps avant.

Je peux me coller contre elle. Me blottir même. Sa respiration, accélérée jusqu'à lors, se calme. Elle sent les fruits, la fraîcheur. C'est une odeur bien féminine.

Son cœur bat lentement. Elle s'est comme endormie. C'est hors de question qu'elle s'endorme.

Je la bats violement dans les côtes. J'entends un craquement, et son cri, de surprise et de douleur, est étouffé. Je me positionne entre ses jambes, histoire de tout lui enlever. De la détruire et d'affirmer toute la hauteur que j'ai sur elle. Elle sera à moi, et plus personne ne l'aura.

Elle n'a même pas pleuré lorsque je l'ai pénétré. Elle n'a presque pas hurlé. Durant tout l'acte. Sa respiration s'était juste accélérée.

Elle était juste vidée. Ses yeux gris avaient perdu en vitalité et leur lueur avait disparue.

Ça ne sert plus à rien. Elle ne réagit même pas, alors qu'elle se trouve être avec un prince de ma catégorie. Je le sais, c'est par fierté qu'elle ne fait rien. Je fini de me satisfaire. Elle n'est qu'une poupée. Comme toute les autres, elle est presque inutile. Juste à me faire du bien, voilà à quoi servent toute ces pétasses de paysannes.

Elle m'énerve. Je fini de la briser. Je fini de la baiser. Je la fini ensuite. Je tranche tous les morceaux de chair. Toutes les parcelles de sa peau que je trouve. Elle est sûrement morte. Je m'en fous. Je continue. Jusqu'à en avoir assez.

J'ai découpé les draps. Ils sont tachés de sang. Je commence à être fatigué. Je prends le corps. Le jette dans le couloir, devant la chambre de l'autre là. Ce sale crapaud. Lui aussi il est comme tout les autres. Mais, lui, je vais réussir à le faire pleurer. Je le jure. Je retourne sur le lit. Je m'endors dessus. J'ai le droit de dormir au milieu du sang. Parce que… je suis un prince.

**Un peu étrange mes lutins… Mais bon, des fois on s'ennuie ^-^ **

**J'abuse si je vous demande une pitite review ?**


End file.
